He moves
by Cypher67
Summary: Kendall's hips are hypnotizing, mesmerizing. There is a certain girl that can't take her eyes off of him, and he knows it. Oh, how he knows it. Kendall/UNNAMED OC, it could be you! (it's as if my summaries get worse by the story, sorry for that) 1/?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everybody! Long time no write!  
It has been ages that I've written anything remotely publish-able, but since there's someone waiting for this thingie, I'll do it. this time.**

_**Character(s) not mine, no profit or gain blah blah the usual.**_

_**any mistakes are completely my own, my beta is currently otherwise involved *cough he's eating icecream and doesn't want to be disturbed***_

**_like? review please, I'll hug you and you get cookies._**

**_Written for Deborah on the subject of 'hips'_**

**_Rated M to be on the safe side_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**He moves**

She watches him from the audience, mesmerized by the fluent moves of his body. As the catchy beat drums on and their voices fill her head, she can't keep her eyes off of him. Black pants, white shirt, sweat plastered over his forehead and down his neck. His legs move swiftly over the stage, taking him away from her, only to return the singer mere seconds later. As he stands before her, she takes in the sight of the lanky singer: long skinny legs following the beat, arms that could embrace the world. His chest rose and fell with each shallow breath, and his hips, god those hips; turning, swiveling, thrusting forward when the music called for it. His moves, his body drove her insane, and the singer knew very well what he was doing.  
Then she hears it; the beat was changing, sounding familiar. Her heart starts pounding faster in her chest. As the chorus comes up, he's doing it again; he's moving his hips like there's no tomorrow. His shirt sticks to his skin, His eyes find hers once more, but instead of stopping with what's he's doing, he keeps going, holding her gaze.

_Baby show me, by the way you hold me  
Way that you control me, speed me up or slow me  
Oh when I'm lonely_

He stands before her as if they were the only two people on the planet. He winks at her, and that simple gesture holds hard promises for later. He lifts his hands up in the air and his shirt rides up a bit, revealing part of his hip bones and the obvious V shape disappearing beneath the waistband of his trousers.

_full of stormy weather, can you make it better?  
I heard what you told me, so oh show me_

He moves graciously as any dancer, but behind the coordinated moves there is an entire story being told with only his body. The story doesn't have an ending, because that ending was meant only for her. Later, when they were alone. Together.  
And again he would show her.  
His eyes bore into hers, smile plastered on his face. He moves to the beat, gliding over the floor, hips swaying and doing things she never held possible.

As the music dies down, Kendall's hips keep moving. He dances across the stage is if no one else is watching. Her breath hitches in her throat as he climbs up the constructions to start the next song. The things his body does while he makes his way up should be illegal. They probably were. Music begins and Kendall sings with everything he has, putting all of himself in the words. He slides down the pole at her side of the stage. She sees the muscles in his arms flex as he winds one leg around the cold iron while sliding down. Her knees get more and more wobbly with every step he takes.  
He is standing there for all the world to look upon, but only she is really seeing him. She sees Kendall and those damn hips. The hips that can launch a thousand ships.

Later that evening, she is waiting in her room. Her mind keeps replaying the events from earlier, the way he seduced her from a distance, no talking, no touching, only moving.  
The door opens and closes and there he is; black shirt, low riding jeans, hair sticking up in all directions and a smirk that would make the north pole melt.

"Did you like it?" amusement is clear in his voice.

"I did.' Is all she says before rising from the bed, "it's just… your moves…"

"What about them?" the young man moves closer, step by step, before coming to a halt right in front of her.

"These moves?" he asks as he puts his large hands on her waist, pulling her body closer to his. She shakes her head, but slides her hands over his chest, feeling his heart beat through the fabric of his shirt.

"How about these?" he pulls her closer still, pressing their hips together and leaving no space between their bodies as he starts moving. They are dancing together, moving in sync. She feels the blood rush to her cheeks as she feels his body move against her own. Her fingers can't stay still and they find a way over his back, his neck and into his hair. The look in his eyes betrays his intentions. With one hand behind her upper leg he lifts her into his arms, still moving against her. He leans back his head a bit as a pair of familiar lips find his own as they capture them in a fiery kiss. Every feeling, every emotion that has been going through her body is thrown into that kiss. It is passionate and hot, but sweet and tender at the same time. Kendall's tongue caresses her upper lip and she can't wait to let him in.  
Gently he puts her down on the bed, lying down next to her, making sure their bodies touch.

The singer trails soft kisses down her neck as his arm snakes around her waist. He presses his body closer to hers. The girl moves her hands to his side, teasing at the hem of his shirt but not yet going under it. Kendall however does not show those restrictions. Inch by inch he moves his right hand downwards, towards the hem of her blouse. When he reaches the skin, he traces one finger over it, eliciting a moan from her. But, she thinks, two can play this game. She detaches her lips from Kendall's and puts them in his neck and on his collarbone, gently sucking at the sensitive skin. Her hand hovers over his stomach, barely brushing it. Kendall's abs flex under her feather light touch and he giggles. He giggles!  
He moves from beside her until his body is hovering over hers; one leg between her own he leans down on his knees, ready to continue their kisses. His tongue snakes out to lick the skin of her collarbone tantalizingly slow and she doesn't know how much of this she can take anymore as his hand pulled her leg up and squeezed her thigh gently. She uses one hand to guide his handsome face back to her lips, already missing the contact between them. Her inexperienced hands finally move under his shirt and tease his stomach as Kendall groans into her mouth. She moves her fingers up over his chest and back down to his waist before snaking to his back and raking her fingers over his skin.

"God, you are so beautiful." He whispers against her skin. Ever so careful, she lifts the leg that is positioned between his limbs, earning herself some kind of inhuman sound. Kendall looks at her intently, eyes filled with hunger, passion and lust, but there was also love. He moves his large hands away from her upper leg, along her sides. He takes the first button of her shirt in his skilled fingers and opens it, swiftly followed by the second one, all while keeping his gaze fixed on the girl before him. By the time he reaches the third button, revealing the lines of her bra, he whispers: "I want you so damn much."

"Good thing I want you too, then." And with those words she pushes him back into the mattress, changing their positions and straddling him. As she lowers her face to his for another kiss she can't help but smile at the young man.

"Sadly, this will have to wait." Kissing him one last time she gets up from the bed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you." He sighs, readjusting his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again! **

**I'm going to keep this short: I finished part 2 around 2am, so don't blame me for the lameness. Errors all mine again, duh.**  
**and let me be honest: I suck at writing things like this, but... because I'm an awesome friend...**

**One a hotness-scale of 'meh' till 'SHIT THIS BURNS', it's actually 'Antarctica'**

**Credit: song and main character do not belong to me (sadly for me, lucky for him)**

**Thanks Deborah & Tokala for the nice reviews, I hope you'll keep reading this.  
cookies all around!**

**Leprechaun out!**

* * *

She hears the music come from the rehearsal room. As she silently opens the door, she sees him. Without a warning, it suddenly gets a whole lot warmer in the room. Kendall is standing in front of the giant mirrors, moving his slim body to the beat slowly. He doesn't seem to realize that she's there, so he dances like he's on fire. In a good way. Too good. His moves are electrifying and he dances like he was made to do so. His hands fly through the air, he turns and twists and jumps and he could have been hopping around and still have been sexy as hell. Being as stealthy as possible, she opens the door far enough to slip through and sits down against it. Kendall doesn't see her. His focus is on the beat and his body and nothing else. He looks at himself in the mirror, sweat dawning on his forehead. He wipes it away and continues his routine. Coming from a crouched position he jumps up with a power he only shows on the dance floor, and when they are alone. He goes on, muscles flexing and limbs flying and hips… no.  
But then it happens.

"You're not as sneaky as you think you are." He says with a smile on his face.

"I can leave if you want me to." She replies, but Kendall shakes his head.

"No, I want you to watch."

He wants her to watch. She swallow hard and pulls her knees closer to her. Kendall finds the rhythm again and he moves his body to the beat. In the mirror he keeps looking at her, giving her a half grin and a suggestive look in his eyes.

_I blaze the night_  
_In harbour lights_  
_You dressin light_  
_It's fittin right_  
_I hear the waves_  
_And see you wave_  
_I'm stayin' put_  
_You say "no way"_

His hands glide down over his chest as his legs carry him over the floor. He reaches for the sky, muscles flexing, but her attention gets drawn back to his hips. They are moving fluently, from left to right, thrusting forward, over and over again. Sex on legs, she thinks.

He walks towards her, continuing the story he started the other night. As he reaches her, he holds out his hand but starts to walk backwards. Tease. He keeps looking at her, watching how her breathing gets more shallow. He rakes his long fingers through his hair, pushing the stray strands back from his forehead, before letting it fall down his neck and over his chest again. She bites her lip as he raises one eyebrow suggestively.

This time, when he strides toward her, he does take her hand, raising her up to him and directly placing his hands on her waist. She puts her hands on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. Kendall is singing along with the music as his eyes never leave hers. He lifts her chin and brings his lips down on hers. Her hands glide down and rest on his hips, following the swaying movements he is still making. He pulls her closer, until she is leaning against him completely. Kendall's body is still moving to the music, but she doesn't even hear the sounds anymore. It's as if she's in a small bubble that only holds the two of them. And that bubble is getting smaller and smaller. He kisses her again, a feather light touch against her lips before pulling back and smiling.

_The track begins_  
_You pull me in_  
_I touch your skin_  
_You're tremblin'_  
_It's in your eyes_  
_You're here to win_  
_So let the game, game begin_

"I could go sit back there and watch, you know." She whispers.

"No way." He captures her lips again, pressing a kiss against her skin, followed by another one and another until she opens her mouth for him. As he takes her bottom lip between his teeth, a shiver runs up her spine and she presses herself even more against his body, as if trying to crawl inside him.

A slower song comes on and Kendall runs his hands all over her body, following the curve of her spine, over her hips and back up. She can't do anything else than to put her arms around his neck, as he is the only thing that keeps her on her feet. He might also be the reason she is falling apart before his eyes. She can't take this too much longer. His body is pressed against her, and tantalizingly slow he grinds against her. His hands rake up her sides and his thumb caresses the underline of her bra before going back to her back. Shivers run through her and it's all his fault.

"Kendall…" she sighs when he kisses her neck.

"Hmm."

"You're killing me here."

"Good, payback for yesterday." She can hear the grin in his voice, the laughter on his face. And then all she feels are his hands going under her shirt, raking down the skin of her back and she is a goner.

"I hate you." She almost moans as she guides his lips back to hers. She doesn't have the intention of letting go anytime soon. Breathing will have to wait. His tongue darts into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. It's becoming a battle of lips and tongue and teeth and she doesn't want to stop.

"Say it." He orders softly, mischief and lust visible in his eyes, eyes that were at least three shades darker than they normally were, eyes that held no secrets, eyes that were promising her things.

"No." she does have a bit of willpower left.

"You know it's the truth." He unlocks her hands from his neck and places them back on his chest, one right over his heart, which is beating fast and unsteady, just as she is feeling right now. Her knees are wobbly and her pulse is racing. She is sure that once he lets go of her, she'll fall down like all the bones in her body had disappeared.

"I won't." He looks at her again before kissing her neck, before going lower and nipping on her collarbone and placing his skilled hands on the small of her back. The last inches of space between their bodies had disappeared completely. They were standing flush against each other, feeling all of the other's emotions.

"God, Kendall, I want you."

A grin appears on his face, lighting up his eyes.

"I know." He smiles as his hands leave her body completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Me again. This is the last chapter for this story. Rated M because someone (ahum Deborah) wanted _the naughty_. Well. Have fun!**

**Same old same old: Kendall doesn't belong to me. sadly.  
All mistakes are still mine, and I might have to relieve my beta of his duties since he's always busy. or asleep. or eating.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Really. I'm serious.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

His hands all over her body, tongue dancing over her own, fingers raking up and down her sides, always exploring, always teaching. Feeling his body against hers. That's all she can think of. The last few days have been torture, pure, unforgiving torture. He was hers to touch, to hild, to kiss, and while he is so close, they always manage to dance around each other, teasing the other mercilessly.  
As she stands in front of his door, she can hear the music coming from inside. Kendall is singing along quite loudly and a grin appears on her face. She knocks once, twice, three times. No response. His voice continues to blast through the hallway. Shaking her head with a smile on her face she turns the door knob and enters the room, closing the door behind her.

She takes in the sight of Kendall before her. Instead of the choreographed sexy moves she has seen even in her dreams, she is seeing wild arm gestures and enthusiastic leg hops. In the middle of one of those hops the singer comes to a halt for a dramatic solo, giving it everything he's got. How is it possible that he is smoking hot even when he is acting like a spastic giraffe with a sore throat. His moves might be improvised, they are fluent, daring even. The singer is letting it all out; his slim, tall figure is more than obvious in the shorts and dark tank he is wearing, even with the button down shirt over it. He still isn't aware of her presence and nothing can stop him from moving the way he does. Even when he darts through the room he sways his hips suggestively with every step he takes.

Damn, the things she wants to do to that body.  
If she has the chance, she'll run her hands over his chest, raking her fingers over his back. She'll tease him at the waistband of his jeans, going lower, stroking his hipbones and gripping his thighs. And when he finally kisses her, she'll respond eagerly, taking what is hers.  
When the man lets his hands slide down his body, she eventually sighs and coughs loudly.

"You have improved your stealthiness." He says, completely out of breath but with the widest grin. His eyes light up as he speaks to her:

"You just completely broke my focus, you know."

"Oh but I can go." She speaks, turning around and reaching for the door.

"No way woman!" Kendall sprints over to her before she can walk out."

You're not getting away this time." He whispers hoarsely as he stands looming over her.

"Is that a promise?" Kendall growls involuntarily, but she isn't waiting for him this time. Before he gets the time to react, she pushes him against the wall, arms pinned behind his back. She leans in to kiss him, but before his lips find hers, she turns away, softly nipping at the sensitive skin of his neck, earning herself a low groan. He tries to free his arms, but she shakes her head and leans into him.

"Now it's my turn." She whispers darkly. It takes all her willpower to not just give in to everything he wants. But this is her moment. She's in control.

She reaches under his shirt but still over the tank he is wearing. Kendall shivers visibly as her smaller fingers brush his sides. He closes his eyes and she notices hos his breathing has become uneven and shallow. She darts her tongue across his collarbone, to the hollow spot right below his adams apple. A ripple goes through his body as her hands move down to his hips and fingertips tease at the waistband of his shorts.

"Babe, you're killing me." He moans.

"Sounds familiar. And we're only just starting.

Kendall's eyes fly open as he pulls his arms from behind his body. He moves forward and kisses her hungrily, his tongue demanding entrance immediately. Before she can protest, he has turned them around. Her back is pressed against the hard wood of the door and Kendall's chest presses against her body. It's a welcome pressure and she only wants more. Her hands move to his shoulders to push the shirt of, revealing strong arms that sneak around her. Their kiss is passionate, fast, hungry. His lips leave her mouth and she moans at the loss of contact. The singer starts kissing her neck and his face dips lower still. Once again he scoops her up into his arms, her legs hooked around his waist. He steadies both of them with one hand against the door they are still leaning into. His movements are restricted again, but it gives her all the more opportunities. She presses her legs closer together and Kendall inhales sharply. Her hands go up his sides, over his chest and down his stomach. His abs flex as she tickles him.

"You'll be the death of me." He groans when he kisses her neck, sucking gently on the sensitive skin.

"At least I'll be pleasant." She can't suppress a sigh.

He captures her lips again and holds her more tightly, getting away from the door and moving to the couch, walking in to a table and two pairs of shoes on the way.

He sits down with her in his lap, straddling him. His hands hold on to her thighs, not wanting to let her go again. As she grinds into him, he lets his head fall back against the couch, giving her clear access to his neck. She leans forward, places butterfly kisses to his cheeks, his throat, his collarbone. He buries a hand in her hair and pulls her to him again, claiming her lips. His tongue strokes against her bottom lip, and soon she grants him the entrance he's been craving. He explores every inch of her mouth, and at times, their tongues battle for dominance, but it never lasts long. His slim fingers move over her thighs to the hem of her blue tshirt. Inch by inch he moves up over her bare back, raising goosebumps all over her body.

"You don't need this." He whispers between kisses and when she raises her arms, he lifts the shirt over her head. Their frantic kisses continue, and it's as if they can't bear to be apart anymore.

After a while of touching and kissing, she pulls away from his lips, trailing kisses down his neck. With her index finger she teases along the lines of his shorts, making him shiver every time she touches the skin of his stomach.

"It's getting in my way." She says into his skin. Just as she had done minutes earlier, Kendall raised his arms, and tantalizingly slow she pushes the shirt up, making sure to touch every possible inch of his stomach and chest. His breath hitches in his throat and she puts her lips onto the skin of his collarbone. She keeps kissing his chest as her fingers create a path over his body, dipping lower with each touch. When they reach his pants, her hands immediately start fumbling with the button.

"Easy now." He breathes, eyes closed and mouth half open. She averts her eyes, looking downward, and after one glance, she understands. Trying not to laugh, she inches closer into his lap, and a smile appears at the inhuman sound Kendall produces. Feeling bold, she reaches down and palms him through the fabric his shorts. The singer's body bucks up and he kisses her hard, with a hunger she hadn't seen yet.

"I want you so bad." His voice was nothing more than a breath against her lips. Hoisting her up, he tries to make his way to his bedroom, something that seems to be a harder task than he had anticipated. They fall down on the bed and rapidly discard all remaining clothes they were still wearing. She is lying on her back, Kendall's body hovering over her. He grips her thigh, pulling her leg up to him as he caresses her skin. Everywhere he touches her, her body is on fire. The young woman rakes her fingernails over his back, and she is sure to leave marks. She pulls him closer, making any remaining space between their bodies disappear. They move together, their bodies fitting together perfectly. He grinds their hips together, eliciting a moan from the girl beneath him.

"I need you." She whispers into the skin of his neck, one hand buried in his hair, the other one gripping his shoulder blade. He looks at her with eyes full of lust and love.  
He adjusts himself over her and they start moving together. She closes her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his body surrounding hers. She needs him close, she needs to feel every inch of him. And he needs all of her. And this is when they give all of themselves to each other.

They move and move until they are exhausted.  
She places her head on his chest and listens to his rapid breathing.

"Wow." He breathes, still panting. His voice is low and hoarse.

The young woman kisses his chest and puts her arms around his firm frame, snuggling close to him. He wraps his arms around her body, pulling her to him. He kisses her head as his fingers trace patterns on her arm and shoulder. Their legs are entwined and they don't know where one begins and the other one ends.

"I have to admit, you do have some moves."

**_FIN_**


End file.
